Love Unrequited
by MrsJagielski
Summary: It's Prom Night in Tree Hill, but not everyone is invited. 'Derek' is back to claim what's his and he's not about to let anyone get in his way. My take on prom night in Tree Hill. A Leyton short.
1. Chapter 1

Love Unrequited

An OTH FanFic

By AlexB

1

"Come on, Peyton." Lucas ran a hand through his newly shorn hair. He looked over his shoulder then back to the door in front of him. He raised his fist again and knocked. "Come on."

Getting no answer, he stepped backward off the porch. He tilted his head back and looked at the upstairs windows. It was dark inside Peyton's room, but her car was in the drive.

He cupped a hand on one side of his mouth. "Peyton!" He called. "Come on, Sawyer."

Inside, she was kept quiet by the hand that was like a deadbolt over her mouth. She could feel his sick breath move through the strands of her hair. She could smell his aftershave on the hand that covered her mouth.

Scream, fight! She told herself. But everything inside her was paralyzed. Peyton wished to God that Lucas could read minds. What she wouldn't give for him to hear the screams in her mind right now and. What she wouldn't give for him to kick the damn door in.

"Don't even think about it." 'Derek' whispered hotly into her ear. He kissed her cheek. "It's about you and me tonight. I won't hesitate to hurt your little 'boyfriend' if he decides to play hero and try and take what's mine. What's ours."

"Peyton!" She heard Lucas call for her again.

_I'm in here, Lucas!_ Her mind screamed.

_Please God._

_-_

Lucas stood still looking at her window.

"Alright. Okay." He said to himself, his voice filled with defeat. He ran a hand over his head again. "Guess I have my answer." Turning, he stared back down the walk to his car. He stopped once more then looked over his shoulder, his mind willing the light to come on in her room, the front door to open, something.

-

"This is the guy you love?" 'Derek' spoke. "This guy claims to love you and he's leaving you. And why? For some dance? To go to some place with a bunch of stupid people when the two of you can be alone together. You could have had your own prom right here." He kissed the side of her face again and Peyton gag reflex had her heaving.

"I would never leave you, Peyton," he told her. "I would never leave you because I love you more than some dance, or some job. All I need is you. All we need is each other. I'll prove it to you. Tonight you'll see."

-

Lucas slid behind the wheel of his car, but didn't close the door. He undid the tie around his neck looking at her house one more. He pulled in a deep breath.

This was screwed up.

This was prom. Their senior prom and he wanted to be with Peyton. He wanted to hold her, dance with her.

"Screw this."

He snatched the undone tie from around his neck. "Fuck it." He got out of the car slamming the door behind him. He jogged around the hood of his car unconsciously shrugging his jacket off his shoulders.

He would talk until he was blue in the face to get Peyton to go to the prom with him. He didn't want her to regret missing it just because she was mad at Brooke. He didn't want to regret missing it with her, but if she still wouldn't come with her after they talked, then he would stay with her.

It was just a dance.

He would get over it.

-

"Doesn't know when to leave well enough alone."

Peyton felt a seed of hope bloom in her chest.

A smirking smile started on 'Derek's' face as he watched Lucas Scott start back up the walkway to Peyton's home. "Can I tell you something, heart?" He spoke. "I was hoping that Lucas would come back. See, I owe him. I owe him and I always pay my debts."

She started to fight him now. Not surprised, 'Derek' held her righter. His hand pressed harder into her mouth. Her jostling had caused his hand to cover her nose as well. She couldn't breath.

Peyton stopped struggling when she something sharp pressed into the side of her neck. "Stop it." He spat harshly in a hissing growl. "You stop fighting me or I'll have to hurt you. And I would really, _really_ hate to do that."

He moved his hand from over her nose and she could breathe again. Peyton took deep breaths. "Are going to play nice now?"

"Fuck you," she replied, her voice muffled behind his hand.

'Derek' laughed pressing the knife into harder into her throat. It pierced her skin. She felt the pain of it then the slow, warm slide of blood as it trickled in a line down the side of her neck.

Again she froze.

"It'll be so much worse for him." He said to her. "Believe it. Nothing and no one will stand in the way of you and me. Do you understand?" He told her. "I won't allow it."

Peyton closed her eyes. Hot tears slid from under her lids. He felt her fight stop and again he smiled. He moved the knife from her throat trailing it slowly down the trace of blood that marked her porcelain skin. Moving from her neck, he traced the knife slowly down her body.

"Forgive me, love, I forgot to tell you how pretty you looked when you opened the door to me. The smile you had on her face lit up your eyes." He smelled her hair, she shuddered. "So beautiful," he said. "So beautiful and all mine. We're going to make the best of tonight, you'll see. I'll make you forget that Lucas Scott ever existed."

Slowly, reaching behind him with the hand that held the knife, he unlocked the door.

-

Lucas took the porch in two steps. Without thinking he reached for the doorknob forgetting that ever since a psychopath claiming to be her brother had terrorized Peyton. The situation had her locking her doors from then on.

The door was unlocked. Lucas didn't register it.

He stepped inside the house stopping just inside the entrance. It was dark inside, everything was off, but enough lights came in through the windows from the moonlight outside.

Lucas as a man on a mission. He was out to show his girl a good time after the huge mess she'd had to deal with. Whether they left the house or not, it didn't matter to Lucas.

Much.

He really wanted to take her to prom.

"Hey, Peyton," he called. Hearing a muffled sound, he started to turn in the direction of the noise, but it was too late. Stars flashed behind his eyes as something hit him hard on the side of his head. He staggered, nearly falling. Hearing a scream, Lucas was hit once more. The room spun then tilted up over him before it all faded into black.

-

"Lucas! Lucas!"

He's had to let her go to take care of business the way it needed to be taken care of, but 'Derek' was quick to get Peyton back under his hold before he could mess up his plans. He had her around the waist as she kicked and fought trying to get to Lucas who was bleeding all over the floor in front of the door. He tried not to be pissed off or jealous about Peyton wanting to help the guy, but it was damn hard.

She could hear him laughing.

"Every hero has a weakness, Lucas!" 'Derek' continued to laugh. "Yours is dumb determination."

With his hand still around her waist, 'Derek' snatched Peyton by the hair. "I told you didn't I?" He shouted. "I told you that I wouldn't let anyone get between us." He put his and over her mouth again because he was tired of hearing her screaming another guy's name.

"My name isn't Lucas!" Bellowed. "What do I have to do, Peyton? What do I have to do?" He demanded. "What's it going to take to make you see?" He nuzzled his lips along the side of her face and neck. "Nevermind," he whispered into her ear. "Don't answer that. I already know what needs to be done."

A raw sound came from deep in her chest, a wounded animal sound that came from the bottom of her soul.

"Oh, don't worry, darling-mine. I won't make you watch."

Peyton's body jerked at the prick her felt in her side of her neck.

"Don't fight it," she heard him say.

Seconds later, she felt her eyes go heavy. She blinked rapidly trying to fight off whatever it was, but she was no match. Her eyes rolled back into her head.

"Sweet dreams, Peyton," the last thing she felt was his cold lips brush along her cheek. "Dream of me."

-

He looked down at the felled body of Lucas Scott and smiled.

Kneeling, 'Derek' grabbed Lucas by the hair, jerking his head up. "You never should have gotten involved." 'Derek' told him. "You should have just let it be. Tell me, and be truthful, why you feel the need to take what is mine? That slut Brooke, isn't she enough?" He paused as if waiting for an answer.

"Well, you don't get to have your cake and eat it too." Standing 'Derek' walked around Lucas. "What to do, what to do?" he said softly. His eyes lit with dark intent. He kicked Lucas hard enough to flip him over on his back. Tilting his head, 'Derek' took in the bleeding gash on Lucas's head.

"Got you good didn't I?" He kneeled again touching his fingers to the bloodied head. Examining his finger tips, he spoke. "Pay attention all-star because I'm only going to say this once. Making the shot at the buzzer….doesn't get you the girl. She's mine. But I'll be good about it and let you watch."

Flipping Lucas back on to his stomach, 'Derek' stepped into the small pool of blood Lucas's wound had made. "I'll take care of her you know." He spoke. "I'm going to make this fast because Peyton, she's waiting for me and I want my face to be the first thing she sees when she opens her eyes. They're beautiful aren't they?" He asked as he pulled a small coil of rope from out of his pocket.

"Always be prepared. Doesn't take much to make your own rope. Did you know that?" He pulled Lucas's arms tightly behind his back. He could see the muscles in his back arms and shoulders pull with it.

Perfect.

"What as I saying? Oh right, her eyes. Beautiful right. It was the first thing that drew me to her. I love the color of Peyton's eyes. Assholes like you would immediately call them green. And that's because you don't really look. You only glance. Her eyes…they're like gold and brown with green mixed in. If you really knew her you would know that."

Arms sufficiently tied, 'Derek' moved to Lucas's feet. He grabbed him by the ankles and dragged him. He pulled Lucas down a small hallway opening doors long the way. When he found what he wanted, he lifted Lucas, throwing him inside.

'Derek' looked at the other guy crumpled in with hanging jackets and miscellaneous items on the floor then slammed the door.

-

The room spun as Peyton's eyes slowly came open. She heard music. She closed her eyes then opened them once more. They widened when she saw who was standing in front of her.

She hadn't been dreaming. This was real.

Oh, God.

_Lucas._

He'd come in the door with that smile on his face. She had tired to warn him, but it hadn't been enough.

She moaned pitifully around the gag that filled her mouth as the sickening sound of Lucas being attacked replayed over and over again in her mind.

"Now sweetheart," she heard him say. "I promised that you wouldn't have to see that and I always keep my promises. Why would you try to ruin my good intentions by trying to picture it in your mind? Lucas is gone and that's all that matters."

He didn't say that Lucas was dead, and even if he had, Peyton wouldn't have believed him.

"Open those pretty eyes for me." 'Derek' cajoled. "Come on." She felt her head tip back. The cool metal that she knew was a knife rested under her jaw and slowly moved up the side of her face to rest on her cheek.

"There you go," he smiled when her eyes slowly came open. "Can you hear? We have music. We'll have pictures. And later on we'll have our night." He fingered the cloth in her mouth.

"Now, and heart, please be honest," he touched a finger to her chin. "If I take his off, are you going to scream?"

Peyton didn't answer. She fought hard with the emotions inside. She beat down the fear and desperation that were clawing to come out. She looked right though him.

"Come on, sweetheart. We can't have prom pictures without that pretty smile." 'Derek' touched the cloth at her mouth again. "Don't scream," he told her.

Not completely trusting her to play by the rules, 'Derek' pulled a remote from his pocket. Pointing it in the general direction of the stereo, he upped the volume then gently pulled the bandana from Peyton's lips.

She didn't scream.

He smiled.

"Good girl."

"I'm not your girl," she said to him. "Why are you doing this? Why won't you just leave me alone?"'

His eyes softened. "I've already told you. We're supposed to be together always. You told me so in your pod casts." He trailed a finger down her face. "I listened to them over and over again. I'll do what I have to do to make you see that you were right in calling me." He fingered her hair. "I'll make you believe."

Fucking crazy. "Why didn't you just ask?"

"You would have told me no."

Goddamn right.

"You thought you were in love with Lucas," he spat. "I had to break that, and I did. You love me. But that bastard still came."

"So you lied?"

"I had to get close to you. Saying that I was your brother was the only way. I would have told you the truth eventually, but I wanted you to love me first. I had to make you love me." He tried to kiss her; instinctively Peyton turned her face away.

"Don't-" he ground out. "Do that. Don't do that!" He held her face immobile and tired to kiss her again. Peyton had not choice but endure it. He held her face so hard her jaw hurt.

"Smile for that camera." He held his phone out away from them and smiled as he snapped picture after picture. Behind her back, Peyton's bound hand feverishly worked her phone. She flipped it open and pushed the talk button, dialing immediately the last number she called. 'Derek' heard the ringing on the other end and his face went dark.

"Oh, Peyton," he shook his head snatching the phone from her hands. "Why would you do that? Huh? Why?" Smiled then laughed at who she was calling.

"Lucas is a waste of a phone call, babe." He said to her as he dropped her cell to the floor, smashing it under his foot. "He won't be able to answer you. He won't be hearing the ring. His head's split open like a ripe melon. If he's not dead yet he will be soon. Head wounds are nasty."

"Liar,"

"I wished that I could have watched him bleed to death, but I had to get back to you. You're more important. I didn't want you to see what happened to him, but I feel that you need to know." 'Derek' thrust his face close to hers.

"Cracking his skull was amazing. But sinking a knife into his chest was so much more. It felt so good."

Peyton's breath came out in harsh whimpers. Tears filled her eyes and streaked down her cheeks.

"Aw, don't cry," he told her as he liked the salty tears from her face making her shudder and wretch. He untied the ropes that bound her to the chair, but he kept her hands tied behind her back. Lifting her to him, they swayed to the music. 'Derek' pressed kisses to her hair and smiled.

Then he froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Love Unrequited

An OTH FanFic

By AlexB

2

Knocking echoed inside his mind. Hollow it rang, making his head hurt even more than it already did. He couldn't open his eyes. The muscles in his back and shoulders were pulled so tight, the spasm hard enough to rip and agonized groan from him. His hands were bound so tightly at the wrists, he couldn't feel them. And his ribs, he couldn't take a decent breath.

Then he heard a voice.

"_Peyton, I know you're home, your car is in the drive."_

Peyton.

Lucas tried again to open his eyes but his body wouldn't let him. He ached all over and could feel the bile rising in the back of his throat. Clamping his jaw, he choked it back. He was not about to be sick in some place he had no idea how to get out of.

He was so tired.

The darkness was pulling at him again. As bad as his head throbbed, Lucas knew that he shouldn't let himself fall asleep. He fought weakly to pull his lids up. He barely managed it and it was like he had never opened his eyes at all. He was surrounded by darkness. The last thing he heard was the doorbell before he willingly let himself be pulled back under.

-

"Sounds like someone has come to call, darling-mine." 'Derek' spoke as he lowered Peyton back into the chair. He anticipated her calling her help to whoever it was and clamped a hand over Peyton's mouth just as her peal began. He was going to have to work harder for her to see what was right there in front of her.

He shoved the bandana back into her mouth, tying it tightly then he moved to stand by the windows that were high on the basement walls.

Legs.

That's what he saw. Legs and the flirty hem of a scarlet red dress. He turned back to Peyton.

"You need better friends." He said to her. "That Haley bitch is too smart for her own good. Although she wasn't using her Einstein mind when she married Nathan was she? Now that guy," 'Derek' laughed. "Is either pussy-whipped, or just one big pussy. I vote for a little of both. I don't know what you saw in him, but I'll make you forget that guy, too.

"Now Brooke, she's pretty. But she's a trampy little slut of a thing, isn't she? My guess is that she kisses plenty of guys without even knowing their first names. I'll let you in on a little secret. When guys say that they like them easy, what they really mean is that easy girls are one step up from sticking it in a light socket. You won't normally do it, but they're there, you know?"

"_You're doing a really piss poor job of pretending not to be home, Sawyer."_

Peyton's eyes rolled up to stare at the basement ceiling at the familiar voice.

"Sure," the voice was closer now. So close that it felt like Brooke was right on top of them. 'Derek' moved under basement steps. "Hide down in the creepy basement because you know I hate it."

Peyton screamed in warning from behind the cloth of the bandana that gagged her. Brooke rounded the steps to see her friend, whether she was pissed at her or not, gagged and tied to a chair.

"Oh my, God, Peyton?"

A hand shot out and Brooke head snapped back and her teeth clicked. She could feel the coppery taste of blood in her mouth as she bit her tongue. The force of the blow sent Brooke falling into a wall. Involuntarily, she cried out from the pain of it. The cement walls scraped her skin.

'Derek' snatched her up by her hair. He cut off her outraged hiss, turning it into a choking rasp as he wrapped his other hand around her throat. Brooke's eyes widened as she took in the man who attacked her.

'Derek' smiled a thin smile. "Welcome to the party, Brooke Davis." He told her. "I didn't think you'd show. You never did RSVP."

He threw her.

Brooke fell to the hard ground below, scraping her hands on impact. She coughed and clutched at her throat then tired to rise.

She was pulled up by the hair again, and she fought. Her legs kicked out, she threw an elbow behind her and was supremely satisfied to hear 'Derek's' shout of pain.

"Fucking whore."

Brooke's jaw dropped and a small sound fell from her throat ass she felt the stinging pain pierce in her neck. Dark hazel eyes grew heavy lidded. The last thought on Brooke's mind as her eyes rolled back and fluttered closed, was that she was allergic to bees.

-

She slumped in 'Derek's' arms. He let her fall hard to the floor.

"Why are you friends with this?" He stepped over Brooke's limp form. Tossing away the used syringe, he stabbed his fingers through his hair. Peyton watched him while he paced.

He was going to kill them.

This was her last night on Earth and this was the way she was spending it.

Held hostage in her own damn basement by her crazy stalker who had broke her goddamn phone, split her boyfriend's head open, and had just drugged her bitch best friend.

And it was frickin' prom.

Great.

Yeah, that's it, concentrate on the anger, use the man, she told herself. When she got out of this, things were going to change. She was going to tell her father that she hated his job. She was going to have a relationship with her brother. She was going to make this night up to Lucas, and she was going to tell Ms. Brooke Davis about herself then thank her for coming to her rescue.

Sort of.

"I mean," 'Derek' went on. "What's the appeal? She ruins everything! This, tonight, was supposed to about us. She was not invited!"

He snatched a chair from the corner with enough force to have the legs swinging out in font of him. He slammed the chair down hard next to Peyton, making her jump. 'Derek' walked back to Brooke's unconscious body and picked her up like a rag doll. Peyton watched helplessly, her anger mounting as Brooke was tossed none to gently into the chair and tied down.

He tugged Brooke's hair, lifting her head up. He stared at her face while he spoke to Peyton.

"Everyone in your life has left you." Dropping Brooke's head he looked at Peyton. "Your dad, your mom, the both of them," he added. "Lucas left you for that there." He nodded toward Brooke. "I mean seriously. What the hell was he thinking? Lucas doesn't deserve you. They don't love you enough to stay, Peyton." He went on. "I do. Me. I want to make you happy. And I could if you would just let me."

-

Lucas's eyes shot open as pain split like thunder down the middle of his scalp and straight down his spine. Wherever he was, it was dark, and it was hot. He could hear his heartbeat pound in his ears, the sound of his choppy breaths echoed in his head. His ribs felt like they were on fire as the pain burned him.

He blinked his eyes over and over again in a weak attempt to beat back his head's throbbing. The pain in his arms and shoulders only added to Lucas's discomfort, and it thoroughly pissed him off.

He couldn't see anything. It was like his eyes wouldn't adjust. Sweat trickled down his back and the side of his face itched like something was sticking to it. Lucas was sure that it was his own blood.

Letting his head fall forward, he tired to quell his rapid breathing. Unable to catch a decent breath, he was feeling lightheaded. He kept trying to remember where he was and how he got there.

Nothing would come.

Slowly Lucas started up to his knees. One second, his body was so hot he thought he was going to go up in flames. He could feel fresh sweat bead on his neck, back and forehead. And in the next, Lucas's body would go so cold, shivers would rack his body and he had to clench his teeth to keep them from chattering.

He couldn't stop the bile that rose in his throat this time. Lucas's body heaved violently as his stomach emptied it's self.

"Fuck."

Lucas pushed on. Determined now, he lifted himself until he was completely standing on his feet. He started to fall. His body caught and held on a wall. Still breathing hard, Lucas's eyes started to search the dark again.

He laughed out a groan when he saw the shaft of light under what looked like a door.

He was in a frickin' closet.

Moving slowly, Lucas turned so his back was facing the wall. He inched himself over until the felt the door knob. He turned it.

"Dammit. Goddammit."

It was locked.

He rested and heard the music again. He heard the screaming first. The music came louder covering it up. It was right under him, it was her and she was screaming for help.

"Peyton!" Turning to his side, Lucas rammed his shoulder into the locked door as hard as he could. Pain shot through him as he slid to the floor.

-

Slowly everything came back to her. First she heard the music. Then she was looking down at her feet, the hem of her dress. Her face hurt and her hands burned. But all that was secondary.

Her damned dress was ripped.

She tossed her head back, and found herself again looking into the eyes of Peyton's stalker.

This was just great. Her prom was ruined because of the shithead and the bitch kidnapped next to her.

"You and Lucas are perfect for each other." 'Derek told her. "You ruin everything!" He shouted. Brooke ignored his outrage. Feeling Peyton's gaze on her, Brooke turned and stared at her.

Peyton stared back.

"You sure can pick them can't you." Brooke taunted. "If you would have just brought you skinny ass to prom, we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Don't speak to her like that!" 'Derek' jerked Brooke hair pulling her head back. "Show some respect."

"If I had a dick, this would be the part where I tell you to suck it." Brooke told him. "I've been this bitch's best girl a hell of a lot longer than you've been her stalker, you freak." She went on. "You've got a knife to my throat. You're going to kill us and I'm going to have my say before you cut my throat like you ruined my dress. Don't like it, too damn bad." She glared at him all the while shaking like a leaf inside.

Shut up, shut up, shut up, she told herself. That was her problem. The more scared she got, the mouthier she became. Close your damn mouth, Brooke Davis, she mentally kicked herself.

"You're going to pay for this dress, you better believe that."

'Derek' took the bandana from Peyton's mouth, and as if on cue, reading each other's minds, they began to scream for help. 'Derek' upped the volume laughing.

They screamed until they couldn't scream anymore. That's when he tuned the music down.

"Why'd you come?" Peyton wanted to know. The last time the two of them talked it hadn't been pleasant. They'd made sure of it.

Brooke shook her head. "We've been talking about senior prom since forever," she replied. "Before driving and before boys, it was all about the prom. I knew that you wouldn't let being pissed me ruin prom for you."

"Then you would only be half right." Peyton told her. "I wasn't going to go to prom because I didn't want to see your face. That didn't change. I still didn't want to see your face, but I didn't want to ruin it for Lucas. He wasn't the one on tape screwing my boyfriend. I was going to go for him." Peyton shook her head. "But Lucas is gone now, just like you."

"You left me a long time ago."

"Oh that's bullshit and you know it. At least you tell me that you told someone you were coming here so they would know where to find the bodies."

When Brooke didn't answer Peyton rolled her eyes again to look at the basement ceiling. She laughed humorlessly.

"Idiot."

"You're lucky I even came, bitch. You're ass would be getting murdered all by your lonesome if I hadn't come to call."

"Yeah, that's it. I'm so grateful. I won't die alone."

"You're the most ungrateful person to ever live."

"Yeah," Peyton replied. "Because being friends with you is something to be thankful for." She shook her head. "I hope he kills you first."

"Do you see now?" 'Derek' spoke softly. "Are you getting it now?" He waited for her to look at him. "She doesn't care about you. No one in your life does. If your dad cared enough, he'd find a job closer to home so you wouldn't be alone all the time.

"And this tramp would treat you better, because even when she was treating you like shit you were still there for her, weren't you?"

Peyton nodded.

"And if Lucas loved you, then Brooke Davis wouldn't have been an issue. You know I'm right."

"Yeah," Peyton broke. "You are."

'Derek' smiled.

"Un-freakin'-believeable." Brooke said. "I shouldn't be surprised. Always the victim, huh Peyton?"

"No, bitch that would be you." Peyton shot back hoarsely. "I didn't ask for anything that has happened to me. But leave it to you to use that to hurt me."

"Peyton-"

"Did I every once say that anyone close to you was going to die because they loved you? I never made cracks about your parents staying away because they're too selfish to love you the way that they need to be loved. I could have been that heartless bitch you were but I don't hate you that much. But I'm tired. I'm tired of getting nothing for something. I'm done. I won't care when you're gone."

-

He wasn't completely sure of Peyton, but 'Derek' untied her anyway. He had her. He told her the truth and now Peyton was seeing it for herself with her own two eyes.

Those amazing eyes.

"Finally," he said to her. "Didn't I tell you?"

Peyton nodded.

"They don't care about you. If they did then they wouldn't do the thing that they do. You know that now," he went on. "You see it."

Peyton nodded again looking at Brooke. "I see it."

"I'm the only one."

She looked 'Derek' in the eye. "Are you?"

"You know that I am."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Prove it," she dared him. "Give me the knife and take me home."

"Where's home?"

"Wherever you are."


	3. Chapter 3

Love Unrequited

An OTH FanFic

By AlexB

3

Brooke could feel herself shaking on the inside, but she refused to let it show. "Seems like your white powder experience seriously screwed your mind." She quipped. "Or maybe it's because you're 'blonde'." She laughed humorlessly. "Blondes do not have more fun. They're stupid and too gullible to know the difference."

'Derek' clenched the knife in his fist. He was tired of Brooke Davis and her big mouth. He was so going to enjoy shutting her up.

"Being a tramp doesn't take genius work either. You're at the top of your field."

"You're one to talk." Brooke shot. "You're a user, Peyton Sawyer. No wonder Jake Jagielski sent you-" She didn't get to finish her words. Peyton had snatched the knife from 'Derek's' hand as she stood. Her hand cracked across Brooke's face to hard Brooke's head snapped back.

"You shut your mouth about Jake." Peyton warned her in a low voice. "He's a good man. He's a good person. Don't you dare say his name."

"Who's Jake Jagielski?"

"My past."

Brooke glared at her.

Peyton glared right back.

"Hit me again, bitch," Brooke taunted. "Tough shit while I'm tied to this chair. You're rocking a Michael Myers's mini tool and you have a toad for backup."

"Move," she told 'Derek'. "I'm about to slap her lips off her face." Peyton moved to untie Brooke, but 'Derek' wouldn't have it. He grabbed Peyton's shoulder to whirl her around. She went with it. Raising her knife in her and swung down with everything she had, sinking the knife into 'Derek's' shoulder all the way to its handle.

His howls of pain made her want to cover her ears and hide. But Peyton wouldn't let herself. She moved to untie Brooke.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Peyton replied. "You're a bitch, but I don't want you dead."

"Sure about that? You hit me hard enough."

"You've got a big mouth."

"Bitch."

"Tramp."

Brooke saw 'Derek' move. "Get the hell out of here, Peyton." She told her. "Run! Call the police."

By then Peyton had seen 'Derek' move too, she ran past him just as he got to his knees.

"No!" He got slowly to his feet chasing after her. "You lying bitch!"

Peyton had only successfully gotten Brooke's feet untied. She tired to stand, but the chair wouldn't allow it. So she rocked until the chair fell over. The sound of the old wood splintering had Brooke shouting in triumph. She was able to free her hands.

Rat bastard, son of a bitch, she thought, looking down at her dress. She was going to kick him in the balls for that one, and make him sew her dress with his stalker teeth. "Fucker," she swore.

Brooke started up the basement steps, picking up papa Peyton's crowbar along the way.

-

Lucas pushed himself up the door until he was standing. He was getting the hell out of the closet.

"_Peyton, you fucking bitch,"_ he heard 'Derek' yell. _"You're going to have to be punished for that one. And I'm going to enjoy it."_

Like hell.

Lucas threw himself harder against the closet door. His head hurt worse and worse each time he threw himself against it. He would pay for it later. He had to get out now.

"Good things come to those who wait, Scott." Lucas stopped moving, his rapid breathing was loud around him. 'Derek' was right outside the door.

"And I have waited for Peyton long enough." He went on. "She's mine and you can't have her. If you're a good boy I'll make it quick and you'll never have to see me with her, or anyone, else again."

Lucas threw him body against the door again and again. 'Derek's' laughing only made him work harder to get free. He was going to kick that bastard's head in. He was going to make 'Derek' feel every bit of what he was feeling now, and then some. He was going to make sure that that crazy bastard never touched Peyton again.

-

'Derek's' arm hung.

That lying bitch. That deceitful little whore. That tease. Looked like he was going to do more to make Peyton see.

He didn't want to hurt her. But love hurt. His was in pain he loved her so much.

He loved her to death.

He took the steps three at a time. Blood steadily seeped from his wound soaking one whole side of his shirt. Her door was shut. He twisted the knob.

It was locked.

"We've been through this, Peyton." He spoke to the door. "Open the door before I take it down. And you know that I can do it." When he tested the knob again, the door came open. He smiled and stepped into the room. The light was on in her closet.

"Come out," he slammed the door hard into the wall behind it, making sure that she wasn't behind it. "I hate it when you hide from me."

"You left something." His eyes went wide at the sound of Peyton's voice behind him. He whirled. Her arm came out of the shadows. 'Derek' was moving in slow motion it seemed. He saw the blue electric of the taser before he was shocked with it.

His body seemed to have a mind of its own. It jerked as the currents through him.

"How does it feel?" She wanted to know. Pulling back, she shocked him over and over again. When she pulled back the last time, 'Derek' made his move. He swung out to hit her.

Peyton dodged her fist snaking out. It was instinct, she had no control. Her first shot split his chin. Her second broke his nose. 'Derek's' face was a mess.

He was through playing with her. She had called him. She had told him to come be with her because no one else cared enough to stay. Peyton Sawyer was just like every other girl. So he was going to treat her like one.

He back handed her hard enough to throw her body away from him. 'Derek' shoved her on to the bed.

The last time he'd had her like this flashed through Peyton's mind.

He'll have to kill me first, she thought. She fought. Peyton fought, pushing her at his face with her hand. She dug her thumb into his eye.

Brooke swung the crowbar like a Jose Conseco rookies bat, hitting 'Derek' between his shoulders. He froze in pain for only an instant before whirling on Brooke. She started to hit him again, but 'Derek' caught her swing pulling the weapon from her hands. Peyton jumped on his back trying to choke him from behind. He threw her off then grabbed her by the hair.

Brooke threw her leg out kicking 'Derek' in the side. He howled in outrage letting Peyton go. They ran with him close on their heels. 'Derek' shoved Peyton in the back throwing her into Brooke. Brooke fell forward into the wall next to the steps. Peyton whirled before 'Derek' could grab her again. She swung wildly hitting him in the face. 'Derek' stumbled back and kept stumbling.

"Peyton!" Brooke yelled, but she was already there thinking the exact same thing. Brooke was on her hands and knees at the stop of the steps. 'Derek' was already falling in the direction. Peyton didn't have a problem with helping him the rest of the way.

She shoved him, throwing his body backward over Brooke's body and down the stairs. There was a snap and a sickening crack when 'Derek's' head met with the wall at the landing.

It was over and she wasn't afraid anymore. She refused to be. Peyton moved down the steps slowly but with a purpose. When she got to an unconscious 'Derek', she planted her bare foot in his chest. Peyton kept kicking him over and over again calling him every name her mind could think of while Brooke watched on with satisfaction.

The sound of splintering wood made the both of them jump.

"Peyton," the weak call was sounded after by a soft thud.

"Lucas?" Peyton spoke his name softly. She left 'Derek' where he lay, where he deserved to be, on the ground bleeding, and hurried in the direction of her boyfriend's voice.

The wall held up Lucas's limp body as he moved. His arms were tied behind his back, fresh blood shone at the side of his head like he had been hit again. It stained dark red on his shirt. His blue eyes were glazed with pain.

"_God,"_ she swore.

"Peyton," she caught Lucas he fell and lowered the both of them to the floor as softly as she could

"Lucas," she barely got his name out around the tears that clogged her throat.

Brooke came from the kitchen, phone in hand. "Help's coming," she said. Peyton nodded absently taking the scissors Brooke held out to her.

She cut Lucas's ties and sobbed when he let out a groan of obvious pain. His arms fell limply to his sides.

"I'm so sorry, baby, I now it hurts. Help is coming."

They sat there on the floor, Lucas cradled in Peyton's arms while the sirens wailed in the distance.

-

Doctors had checked them out. They had wanted to keep both girls overnight for observation, but they refused. Whatever 'Derek' gave them wasn't enough to cause them any lasting harm and it seemed to be out of their system.

Brooke watched, from her seat next to Dan, as Karen was in with her son, Peyton who stood on the other side of the waiting room. Her dress, once pretty Brooke was sure, was ruined.

Ruined like their friendship?

She had her arms crossed under her breasts like she was cold. And she started into nothing.

She had told Peyton that they could never be friends the way that the used to be and she had been right. Brooke never wanted to go back there again, hurting each other the way that they had. She didn't like the person she had been.

And she wanted her friend back.

Peyton was startled to see Brooke standing next to her. She frowned because she didn't know where she had come from.

"Can we talk?"

She looked the girl over and in the eye for several second before she finally nodded. They moved farther down the hallway away from listening ears and prying eyes. They had been getting looks since they got here.

"Talk."

Brooke didn't know what to say. She had always had Peyton until they grew up and life got in the way. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Peyton replied. "You are. For what?"

"What I said about your moms. It was uncalled for-"

"You're damned right it was." Peyton cut in. "It was more than uncalled for. And of all of this mess between us, it's the one thing that I won't, I cannot, forgive you for. You knew my mother, but you couldn't even begin to know Ellie. They were great women, good women and they loved me. I was lucky to have them. The both of them. Even if it was for just a blink of an eye"

Brooke nodded accepting it. "Does that mean you can forgive me everything else?"

Peyton lifted a shoulder. "You slept with Nathan. That was just you being he best bitch you could be back when you didn't care about anything or anyone, including yourself. So whatever.

"I apologized over and over for what happed with Lucas and I when the two of you were together. I won't apologize, not one more time, for it. I won't say that I'm sorry for loving him because I'm not."

Brooke nodded again.

"You didn't have to come for me tonight, Brooke," Peyton told her. "You didn't have to come when you did. You saved me, Davis. You saved me from the worst night of my life. Thank you."

"You could have let that fucker cut me. You didn't. So you saved me too. Son of a bitch ruined my dress. You think they'd let me in to kick him in the head? Just once?" They shared a soft laugh at that.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"What?"

"When you said that you wouldn't care when I was gone," Brooke replied. "Did you mean it?"

"What do you think?"

A nervous breath huffed from Brooke and for a moment she looked away and then back. "I honestly don't know, Peyton. So much has happened. Maybe too much."

"Maybe." Peyton spoke quietly. "I didn't mean it, Brooke." She told her. "I didn't mean it, but damned if I didn't want to. I'm so sick of this."

"Don't you think that I am too?" Brooke shook her head. This was not the way that she wanted this to go. Why did it always have to be so damn complicated. "What now?"

"I don't know, Brooke." Peyton answered honestly. "I just don't know."

-

When Lucas's eyes shot open he was in a dark room. And for a moment he panicked. He panicked before everything set in. It took his mind a second, but his body knew that he wasn't in the closet.

His body hurt, but it wasn't because his arms were bound so tight behind his back.

He knew the smell. He'd been in the hospital enough to know the place with his eyes closed. Lucas's eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. Moonlight shown in from the open blinds that hung in the window. He heard breathing in the room and knew it was his mom sleeping. She should be at home, but he knew damn well that she wouldn't leave him here.

He reached over to turn on the lamp that sat beside his bed but his arm wouldn't move.

"Try not to move it," Peyton's voice whispered in the dark. "You dislocated your shoulder and broke your collar bone breaking out of that closet." The light flipped on next to him.

Lucas looked own and sure enough, his arm was in a left arm was in a sling. But that didn't explain why he couldn't move his other one. He could feel it, but it was like a ton of weight was sitting on it. "I can't move my other arm. I broke out of the closet?" He didn't remember that. "That why my head hurts?"

"'Derek' got you really good when you first came in the house. I'm so sorry, Lucas."

"You didn't hit me, Peyton." His eyes couldn't stop looking at her, taking in everything they could. Her mouth looked at if it had been bleeding there earlier. Someone had hit her. She had a bruise on her cheek and she had been crying. Her hazel eyes were so bright now; it looked like he was on the verge of doing it again. He needed to touch her, but he couldn't move.

"Come here."

"What?"

"I can't move my arms, so you'll have to come to me."

Peyton's smile was soft as she leaned over him. Lucas kissed the bruise on her cheek, then the one that sat at the corner of her mouth.

She rested her head against his. "I was so scared."

So was he. He never wanted to go through that again for as long as he lived. But that didn't me that he wouldn't love to go toe to toe with that bastard who had hurt them.

"It's over now," Lucas told her. "Let me hold you, Peyton." She nodded crawling up in the next to him making sure that she didn't hurt him.

"You cut you hair," she smiled, running her fingers through it. "I like it."

"I was starting to look like wolf man."

She laughed. "A little bit."

"Thanks," he snickered. "You were coming." He said softly.

"I was." Peyton let out a breath. "When you walked away-"

"I wish I could have seen you in your dress."

Peyton smiled again. "I wish you could have too." She told him. "I was hot."

Lucas laughed. "I don't doubt it."

"I'm sorry prom was ruined."

"It's just a dance."

"It's not just a dance. I'll make it up to you."

"You don't have to do that, Peyton."

"I do," she told him. "I want to. Let me."

"Okay." Lucas pressed a kiss into her hair. He hated to bring it up, but he knew it was on Peyton's mind. "You and Brooke?"

"I don't know, Luke." She admitted. "I guess we'll see."

"There's been something I've wanted to tell you all night long. You want to hear it?

"If you want to tell me."

"I'm in love with you, Peyton Sawyer."

"That's good," she kissed his chin. "Because I'm in love with you, too."


End file.
